


Keeping Warm

by DragonKitten22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Bunker, Cold Weather, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hoodie Cas, Hoodie Dean, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKitten22/pseuds/DragonKitten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter time at the bunker leaves Dean a little irritated as the Men Of Letters, "geniuses they were" decided that heating was to only be provided by fireplace. Where is his goddamn hoodie??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> These are the pictures that inspired Dean and his hoodie. Enjoy. :]
> 
> http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/ackles-airport/jensen-ackles-airport-07.jpg
> 
> http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/ackles-airport/jensen-ackles-airport-04.jpg

Dammit was it freezing in the bunker tonight. Dean completely understood that the Men of Letters had bigger things on their hands at the time but you'd think the geniuses they were would bother put a friggin' heater in the place, Dean thought to himself as he put on his favorite black toe socks. After each piggy fit snug into their own cozy little glove, Dean stepped out of bed onto the semi-cold tile. There wasn't gonna be any sleeping tonight as Dean was just woken up by a night terror caused by recent events with the Mark of Cain, and by the extremely low temperature in the bedroom.

"Friggin' fire place heating. In a place this big? Idiots" Dean grumbled to himself as he opened up his closet door and reached for his favorite sherpa lined hoodie. He did a bit of a frustrated double take when his fingers didn't grab onto the fabric. 

"What the?" he said as he opened the door wider to peer inside and saw an empty space where his hoodie should be.

"Son of a bitch" Dean huffed; now he wasn't gonna be able to sleep AND he was guaranteed to be a popsicle, he thought as he slammed the closet door shut and shuffled his way out of his bedroom and down the hall. One of the cool features the bunker had, despite it's lack of space heating, was that at nighttime the lights dimmed automatically to leave a warm glow in the place to sooth the eyes. This came in handy as Dean had no trouble navigating his way into the main hall and towards the bar. He was gonna need a few glasses of whiskey to warm himself up. Setting a glass with some ice cubes on the marble counter and picking up a bottle of Jack Daniel's finest, Dean began to glaze the ice cubes in alcohol; however, Dean halted the flow of whiskey when he heard a noise coming from the dead fire place near the living area. 

Turning slowly on his heels, Dean carefully pulled his gun from his waistband and slowly crept his way towards the fireplace. Nothing seemed out of order as the couches and loveseats surrounding the area were still there, the mantle held pictures and trinkets the Men of Letters left behind, and the fire place held nearly dead embers giving off a warm red glow. Yet still, Dean crept closer and closer to the seating area as the humming got louder. Dean paused, readying himself for anything he might have to face in the next moment. Letting out a quick huff, Dean swiftly turned to the opposite end of the love seat with his gun drawn down at what was emitting the noise.

"Dammit Cas" Dean whispered to himself as he raised his gun, uncocked it, and slipped it back into his waistband.

Dean chuckled to himself as he sat on the arm of the couch and watched Cas sleep. The slow rise and fall of his body was smooth. His snoring was light and peaceful. The man before him, Castiel was once an angel of the lord not too far back. However, when the dickbag angels decided to turn on Dean and his younger brother Sam, Cas sided with the Winchesters and left heaven. He was still an angel, however without his full connection to heaven, he did pick up a few human traits; one of them being able to sleep. Cas had a hard time finding his sleeping schedule in the beginning, he tried sleeping pills but his grace burned them off too quickly, he tried sleeping in different bedrooms of the bunker each night, hoping that maybe the difference in mattresses would help him drift off. Yet, to no avail, Cas usually spent the night reading, and spent the day sleeping, in either his own bed or Dean's. Mostly Deans. 

Tonight however, Cas was fast asleep, and Dean couldn't feel happier for the angel as this meant they were moving in the right direction with Cas finding his sleep schedule. While watching Cas sleep, Dean also noticed a book on the floor beside the couch, where it had landed from when Cas finally drifted off to sleep. Nerdy little angel, Dean thought to himself as he crept closer to Cas. He knelt down and quietly picked the book up from the floor and placed it on the table; taking notice to the crackling of the dying fire, Dean simply sat down next to the couch to bask in the ember's warmth. His green eyes glowed as he watched each ember crackle and pop. The warmth finally making its way from his toes and up to the rest of his body, Dean leaned his head back against the couch and started to drift until he felt Cas shift behind the back of his head.

Dean's eyes slowly opened as he turned to see Cas hunkered down close to him. His childlike face soft and content, the worrisome bags that were usually under his incredible blue eyes were now smoothed out in comfort; Dean watched him carefully in admiration, at how Cas' arms were pulled tightly up against his chest, how his legs were scrunched up on the other end of the couch, how his messy and cropped jet black hair poked out in all directions from beneath the sherpa lined hoodie, his breathing----

Sherpa lined hoodie?!...MY HOODIE!! Dean thought as he did a double take and looked back at the warm and sly little angel before him.

Of course if it were anyone else wearing his hoodie, he would have instantly pulled it off of them, not caring if he woke the person or not. However, with this person being Cas, Dean couldn't do much but lightly chuckle to himself. Of course Cas had taken it, not only was he feeling the effects of the cold more than anyone else in the bunker, but he was also trying out new style other than his usual monkey suite gettup. His taste of fashion ranged from collegiate preppy to bohemian art student; either way, in the end, on a cold ass night like tonight, Cas took full advantage of his new styles and stole the warmest garment of clothing in the bunker, right from under Dean's nose. Almost as if Cas was awake and knew Dean was watching him, Cas' mouth twitched into a smile at the corner a little, as he nuzzled his face into the sherpa lining. Damn he's lucky he's fucking cute, Dean thought.

It was quiet in the bunker, except for Cas' light snoring and the crackling of the fireplace of course, but overall it was peaceful. Dean hadn't had a place he could call his home in quite a long time; though it was "off the grid", underground, and warded against most visitors, this is the place that he could see himself living in for the rest of his life. A place where he could see his friends coming over to have Christmas dinner and watch the ball drop on new year's eve, a place where he could grow old with Cas by his side to keep one another warm on these icy ass winter nights. This was home and Cas was here, and that's all that mattered. The embers in the fireplace were completely dead now, only crackeling here and there once in awhile, the heat remained, but knowing it wouldn't last the rest of the night, Dean hauled himself up from the floor. After bracing himself, Dean then slowly and gently scooped Cas up into his arms bridal style; the movement was so fluid and light that Cas barely responded.

"Dean..." Cas muttered as he hid his face inside of the hoodie and pressed it closer into Dean's neck; Dean smiled at the sight, what a sap, he thought as he slowly made his way to his bedroom, trying his hardest to make sure Cas wouldn't be woken up. He gave a silent thank god when he entered the bedroom and saw that the blankets were already thrown to the floor, making it easier for Dean to just slowly place Cas down into the bed. Cas rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of the hoodie but still didn't fully wake; again, making it easier for Dean to unbutton and slide Cas' semi baggy jeans off of him and place them over the chair. Dean moved quickly to grab the blankets and cover Cas up as he practically saw goosebumps forming over his legs. Once Cas was settled in, Dean locked his bedroom door and dimmed the lights completely off. After placing his gun on the night stand Dean slowly slid into the bed next to Cas.

It was almost as they'd done it a hundred times before (which they had) when Cas naturally moved closer to Dean, and Dean wrapped one arm around him. Dean could feel Cas roll over and intertwine his legs with his own, they'd just spend the night playing footsies in their sleep. After snuggling up against Dean's chest, Cas' hand slid its way over and underneath Dean's shirt and started rubbing his smooth stomach, his eyes still closed.

"Mmmmm...I love you Dean" Cas spoke as he nuzzled his face up into Dean's neck and planted a kiss against his throat.

"I love you too Cas" Dean replied before planting a kiss into Cas' messy bedhead. Dean sighed in comfort as he held Cas close, the warmth of his lover next to him, Cas' hand continued rubbing his stomach in his sleep. Dean, forgetting all about the hoodie, was finally warmed by something more important to him on this freezing night, and after smiling to himself about it, he soon slowly drifted off to sleep, with him and his angel nestled together to keep one another warm.


End file.
